


Not so unrequited

by Kinelev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rimming, my writing is naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Rafael Nadal loves Roger Federer, but Roger is indifferent, until he's not.





	Not so unrequited

Before the US open, Rafael Nadal, 22, was determined. He had thought about it a number of times he couldn’t remember, day and night, for months. He had decided to act, because he couldn’t stand the situation anymore. It was eating him. He wanted that things changed and his life to take the path he desired beyond anything else.   
So there he was in the corridors of the US open, after practice, showered and clean, when he saw the reason of his decision, Roger Federer.   
The Swiss, who was leaning against a wall while looking at a huge mirror in front of him, was talking to his coach. Rafa checked discreetly Roger from afar, who didn’t see him.  
« He’s so handsome, elegant, sexy and clever » Rafa sighed, « I love him so much».   
Then, after a few moments, the two men ended their discussion and the coach left. Roger was alone and was about to leave as well when he saw Rafa.   
« Rafa, hey ! How are you ? ».  
Rafa approached him, his heart beating fast, his head a turmoil. His English was leaving him but this was now or never.   
« Hello Roger, I good thank you. You practice ? ».  
« No, not yet, in about an hour. How was your practice ? ».  
« You know ? » Rafa asked surprised.  
« Of course, I know about the whereabouts of all my rivals » Roger was teasing him.  
« Oh… » Rafa was disappointed. He felt sad.   
Roger must have seen something because he asked « What’s wrong Raf ? ».  
« N-nothing ».   
« Come on, tell me » insisted the older man.  
Rafael watched Roger closely and saw him smiling gently.   
« Vamos Rafa » the young Mallorcan told himself « errr, I want ask you something ». He was shaking a little and couldn’t stop moving from one foot to the other, but he took a deep breath and carried on « Rogelio, I admire you, I lo-like you a lot…you want to go to restaurant with me ? ».   
« Go to the restaurant ? Do you mean like a date ? »   
« Yes ? » Rafa said in a small and fragile voice.   
Roger was silent and eyeing the young man.  
« Rafa..» he said « I, I don’t know what to say… ».   
« Sorry, sorry, forget it » Rafa said.   
« Rafa » Roger carried on « I like you, you’re a good friend, but I’m not…I have to say no. I’m not gay, I like girls. And even if I were gay, I’m sorry but you wouldn’t be…oh god ! You wouldn’t be someone I would go out with. You look so young, so innocent ! I’m so sorry. I have to be sincere with you. I don’t want you to believe… ».  
Rafael’s heart and life shattered into millions of pieces. He fought against tears.   
« I sorry Roger, I no want to bother you, I make mistake » and then, he left.   
« Rafa ! » called Roger « Rafa ! Shit, what have I done ?» he told himself. He sighed deeply and with one last look at the mirror, he went to the locker room to prepare for his practice. 

What Rafa didn’t know was that the mirror wasn’t a real one. There had been a few changes since the last US open. In fact, it was tainted glass, and behind the glass was the players’ lounge.   
At this hour and before the beginning of the slam, it was crowded with players and their teams. So everybody had seen what had just happened between Nadal and Federer. Some of them were stunned, others were secretly laughing, some were sorry for the young Spaniard. Toni Nadal and the team were there as well, they were so sad for Rafa. Toni stood up and decided to find his nephew right away. 

After this, Rafa went back to his hotel room as fast as possible, to lock himself and never go out again. He was devastated. He began crying. Roger had said no ! He had said no to a date with him, and worse, he had said that he was absolutely not interested in Rafa. But Rafa loved him with all his heart. Roger Federer was Rafael Nadal’s love. He had been since Rafa was 17 when they had met in Miami for the first time. When he had met Roger in real, his life had exploded and everything had become clear : he had found his soulmate. He hadn’t say anything for years, watching and loving Roger silently and waiting for him to realise and take what Rafa had preserve for this man, his virginity and his heart. He dreamt about their first time, Roger’s gentleness, his care for Rafa, building a life together. But he often saw the Swiss flirting with beautiful girls and sometimes having affairs with them. It was really painful, but he thought that as Roger was very friendly and touching him a lot, maybe there was some interest and Roger was just afraid to act on it. So Rafa had decided to tell Roger the truth, and it had been a disaster. He never wanted to leave his hotel room again !  
Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, but he didn’t answer. They became insistent and shouted « Rafael, open the door ! ».   
Uncle Toni !   
« Leave me alone ! ».   
« Rafael, open, I want to talk to you, please hijo ».   
Reluctantly, Rafael went to the door and opened.   
Toni entered, closed the door and took his nephew in his arms. Rafael started crying his heart out.   
« Shshsh ! I know what happened, please don’t cry. I know you are in pain, give it some time, son ».   
« I love him, I told him I wanted a date and he said no » hiccuped Rafa.  
« I’m sorry, I hate to see you suffer, I heard what he said, he didn’t… ».   
« What ? How do you know ? ».   
Toni explained they had all witnessed what had happened.   
« Oh my god, I want to die ! I will never leave this room » Rafa double cried.   
« Rafael, I’m here for you. Your family, the team, everybody is here for you. You’re hurt, your heart is bleeding, but time will help. Do you believe me ? »  
« I don’t know Toni, I love him so much, and he doesn’t… ».   
« Rafael » Toni stopped him « don’t…stop thinking about it. Trust me ».   
Rafa was too exhausted to carry on this discussion, he went and laid on his bed, unable to stop crying, under his uncle’s protective care.

Meanwhile, Roger Federer was still in the locker room, he had told his team he was going to be late for his practice. He was feeling strange but he didn’t know why. Maybe it had something to do with the discussion he and Rafael had. Thinking about it, Roger put his head between his hands. Rafa Nadal had asked him out ! Rafael Nadal ! He had politely declined, he told himself, of course, he was not gay, he liked women, even if there had been men as well only a few people knew about. And suddenly, he recalled he had said Rafa that even gay, he wouldn’t date him ! Oh my god ! He clearly had told the young Spaniard he was disgusted by him. This was not like him, he was not one of these guys…He will have to apologise next time he see Rafa.   
He thought about the younger one. He had to tell himself Rafael was attractive, even hot. What ?   
« Stop Roger, you don’t have these thoughts about Rafa » he said aloud « stop being ridiculous and focus on your tennis, time to practice ».   
He stood up, ready but he was feeling flutters in his belly and his heart was beating fast. « It must be because I was so rude to Rafa ». Then, he went practising.

Two days later, Toni Nadal and the team were still trying to make Rafa go out of his hotel room and go to practice. The US open was going to start tomorrow. During the two days, he had lived like a ghost, barely eating and sleeping, spending most of his time crying. And then, his mother had called him to tell she understood what he was feeling (Toni had called the family in Mallorca to tell about what had happened) and that the only solution was to face the world again as if nothing had happened, as if he was not feeling any pain.   
So Rafael had decided to follow her advice and when Toni came into his room, he was ready to go out. They went to the practice courts and he trained. Then, he went to the locker room with his team to have a shower. There were a lot of people there, glancing at him, gauging his reactions, but he forced himself to do as usual. So nobody said anything.  
After shower, Toni told him that they were all going to the players’ lounge. Rafa tensed, but his uncle said that he shouldn’t hide. When they entered, it was full, even Roger was there. Everybody went silent. The team found a place to sit down and people started their conversations again. Rafa did everything he could to act normal and above all not to look at Roger. He succeeded but inside he was dying of love and pain. Roger was also doing his best not to look at Rafa, so he focused on the beautiful blond girl who was sitting next to him. She was really gorgeous, it was going to be nice to spend two weeks with her, he thought. Suddenly, he saw from the corner of his eye Rafa standing up and going to the bar. He remembered he had to apologise, so he followed the young man. At the bar, Rafa was ordering a soda.   
« Rafa, hi ! I wanted to…to apologise for the other day, I didn’t intend to… » Roger said.   
« Roger » Rafa cut « don’t worry, it’s all good, it was just a simple idea. I forgot ».   
« Really ? But… »  
« Yes, really, bye Roger and good luck for the slam » Rafa said leaving a bemused Swiss. 

The US open started the day after. Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal made their ways through the rounds. Rafa lost to Djokovich in semi-final and went back to Mallorca exhausted and depressed (he was hoping to heal a little on his island, far from Roger). The Swiss won a new title, but he was feeling sad and he couldn’t explained why. The blond girl had lasted 4 days. Roger had ended this affair with no remorse at all. He was tired with all this crap and he had found himself dreaming about someone he couldn’t identify, but he was sure they were brunette and hot and sexy !  
Two weeks later, Rafael Nadal announced a knee injury. The season was finished for him. He was going to recover and rest next to his family and his friends until the beginning of the new season in Australia. The reality was that there was no knee injury, Rafa was trying to heal his heart. He doubt he would ever succeed, but at least he wouldn’t have to see Roger Federer.   
The older man spent 4 months feeling miserable, not knowing why and what to do with himself. 

In January, the new season started. Rafa was feeling better. From September to December, he had rested, trained, talked with his mother, spent time with his friends and tried not to think about Roger. One evening, he went to a dinner one of his friends had organised. There was a guest he didn’t know, a man, around 25. His name was Alejandro, he was tall, slim and good-looking. He was living in Madrid but was on holiday in Mallorca. During the dinner, He looked at Rafa with something in his eyes he couldn’t identify and laughed with him. The next day, all the friends went to the sea, sailing. Alejandro was there and was flirting discreetly with him. Rafa accepted the flirting but didn’t want to do anything about it. He was not interested. Then, Alejandro went back to Madrid but they kept on calling each other from time to time.   
When the time to leave for Melbourne came, Rafa received a call from Alejandro saying that he would visit him during the Australian open. Rafa was a little surprised, but he said he would be glad to see him. 

5 days before the beginning of the open, practice was at full speed for all the players.   
Roger arrived at ten. Rafa was already there finishing. They met briefly.   
« Hi Rafa, how are you ? ».  
« Hello Roger, I’m good, you ? ».  
« Ok, it’s good to see you again ».  
« I need to go. See you ».  
Rafa left, his heart beating wildly. « Ok » he told himself « I’m not over Roger, not by a million years. I love him and it’s not going to stop».   
Meanwhile, the Swiss was looking at the back of the young Spaniard, wanting to carry on talking with him. He sighed and went practising. After, he went to the showers. He was feeling aroused, so he took himself in hand and tried to think of a woman. Why not the girl from New York ? It would be easy because he hadn’t had sex in more than 4 months, except with his right hand. Yeah, he imagined running his fingers on her skin, her breasts…but suddenly the image blurred and morphed into a sunny skin, a muscled body with an ass to kill for and a smile to fall in love with. His hand went faster on his length. He came hard, harder than he had for a long long time. Fuck ! What was that ?!

The Australian open started. Everybody was focused on playing their best tennis. The days went by with a routine : practice, match, presser, interview…Rafael was determined to go to the final, so he stayed concentrated on his work and tried not to think of his non-existent personal life, while Roger was more and more confused as he made his way through the tournament. 

At the beginning of the second week, the Spaniard was coming back to his hotel from practice, when he heard someone calling him.   
« Rafa, Rafa ! ».   
« Alejandro ? ».   
« Hola Rafa, how are you ? ».   
« Good, but what are you doing here ? ».   
« I’m on holiday, remember I told you I was going to come and visit you ».   
« Si ».  
« You’re not happy to see me ? ».   
« Of course, I am. But I have little time to spend with you ».   
« Don’t worry, I can see you from time to time. We are at the same hotel and I will go and watch your matches ».  
« Ok, I go and grab a snack, do you want to come ? ».  
« Sure, let’s go ».   
They entered the hotel and went to the bar. 

Roger Federer came down from his hotel room and went to the bar to meet a few friends.   
He entered the bar, spotted his friends and headed towards them.   
« Hey Roger, how are you, mate ? ».   
« Good, good, and you ? ».   
« Straight to the finale, Rog ? »  
« We’ll see ».   
« So what’s up in your life ? ».  
« Nothing much ».   
« A new girl Rog ? ».  
« No…no ! There’s no one ».   
« Really ? Come on ! They must bang at your door ! What’s wrong ? ».  
« Nothing, I-I think I need something else ».   
« Like what ? ».   
« I don’t know, maybe something more stable ».   
« You’re kidding right ? You want to settle down ? Wait a minute ! Are you in love ? ».   
« What, of course not ! There’s no one. It was just a thought ».   
« You’re weird ! Are you sure you’re ok ? ».   
« Yes, can we talk about something else, please ? ».   
« Ok… ».  
And so they carried on talking about everything. At one moment, Roger let his eyes wander in the room while listening to his friends and he froze.   
At the back of the room, almost hidden, there was Rafa Nadal and he wasn’t alone. A man, a young and handsome one, was with him. They were sharing an ice-cream, but what surprised Roger is the fact that they were laughing and that the man was looking at Rafa as if he was intimate with him. Roger felt his blood boil. Who was this guy ? Why was he looking ar Rafa like that ? And why was the young Spaniard smiling to this man ?   
« Roger ! Roger ! » Someone was calling him.   
« Yes ? ».  
« Hey where were you ? ».  
« Nowhere, I was just thinking about the next round » Roger lied « what were you saying ? ».   
« How about we go to the restaurant now ? ».  
« Ok, let’s go » Roger said, giving a last glance towards Rafa. After all, he thought, it’s not my business who he is seeing. But he couldn’t help feeling sad about it. He left with his friends. 

A few days later, Rafael was coming back from dinner with his team and Alejandro who hadn’t left the young man’s side. They said goodnight to each other, his team was on the second floor, Rafael on the fifth and what a coincidence Alejandro was on the fifth floor as well. So they took the lift together. The older man led Rafa to the door of his hotel room.   
« So…good night Alejandro » Rafa said.   
« Rafa, can I kiss you ? »  
« errrr… » Rafa was wide-eyed and blushing, not knowing what to answer.   
Alejandro came closer, put one hand on Rafa’s cheek and pressed his lips to Rafa. Rafa didn’t move and Alejandro insisted gently.   
« Rafa » moaned Alejandro against his lips.   
As Rafa was about to push him, he heard a gasp.   
« Rafael ! ».   
The two Spaniards moved apart. Rafa was blushing furiously. From all people, it had to be Roger Federer who saw this ! What was he doing here ? His room was supposed to be on the top floor.   
« Roger, hi ! ».   
« I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I was so surprised. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend » Roger said.   
« No, I. I. I… » stuttered a nearly vanishing Rafa.   
« Hello, I’m Alejandro. Nice to meet you » the older Spaniard said friendly while putting an arm around Rafa’s shoulders.   
Roger didn’t bother to answer Alejandro. He was staring at Rafael, his eyes had become darker and his mouth a thin line. He didn’t say anything during a moment, then something seemed to snap inside him.   
« I didn’t mean to bother the two of you. Enjoy the evening ». And then, he left.   
« Roger ! » Rafa exclaimed, but the Swiss didn’t look back.   
« Did you see the way he was looking at you ? What was that ?! » Alejandro said.  
« Nothing. Listen, I’m going to my room ».   
« Rafa, wait ! Are we good ? ».   
« Si, but… » Rafa started.   
« Whew ! Maybe we can kiss some more ? ».  
« Alejandro…I’m sorry. I like you, but only as a friend. I don’t want to… » Rafa didn’t finish.   
« I see. He really has you, no ? ».  
« Who ? ».  
« Federer » Alejandro spat.   
« No, no ! You’re wrong. There’s nothing. Rogelio, he doesn’t… ».  
« My god, you’re so into him ! I can’t believe you ».  
« No, please Alejandro, don’t say anything. Can we just stay friends ? » Rafa was pleading.  
Alejandro sighed. What could he say ? Clearly, he had no chance against Federer.   
« Ok, I will be your friend. Good night Rafa » he said.   
« Good night Alejandro » answered the young Spaniard, who entered his hotel room, feeling flustered about the incident. By the way, what the hell had happened ?

Roger was beyond furious and was pacing like a mad man in his hotel room.  
How, how this man dared to kiss Rafa ! His Rafa ! Roger stopped. Since when Rafael Nadal had become his Rafa ? The Swiss sat on the sofa and put his head into his hands. Oh god, he realized, it had been months, maybe years since Rafael Nadal had entered his thoughts and not in an innocent way. He had been thinking about Rafa a lot lately, thinking about his beautiful personality, his handsome features. He realized his dreams and sex sessions with himself had been all about Rafa for months. It was not the time to carry on hiding his true feeling to himself. He had to admit…he was really attracted to Rafael Nadal ! He had to act on it. What was he going to do ? 

The next days went fast. Rafa and Roger carried on their way to the final. Another Nadal Federer final ! Everybody was excited. However, the two men did everything possible to avoid each other in the locker room, in the players’ lounge… At peace now with his mind and feelings, Roger was still thinking about how to seduce Rafa. And the young Spaniard couldn’t help remembering the evening when Roger saw him being kissed by Alejandro and felt ashamed.   
The day of the final arrived. It was a tough match in five sets, which Roger won. Both men had fought like the champions they were, but only one of them had to win.

After the final and the presser, Rafael had dinner with his team and then went back to his hotel room quite late. He was not going to leave Australia before two days, so he will have time to rest in the morning.   
He took a long shower and thought about the final. He was not really disappointed. Of course, he had lost, but to Roger Federer. He thought about Roger. The Swiss had played like the god he was, fearless and so so handsome. Rafa caressed his cock slowly when he suddenly heard three knocks on his door. He stopped the shower, dried himself and put on his bathrobe.   
There were knocks again.   
« Coming ! » Rafa said.   
He opened the door and gaped. There leaning on the doorjamb was Roger Federer.   
« Hello Rafa, can I come in ? ».  
« Roger ! y-yes, sure ».   
The young man let the Swiss in. Roger smelled and looked like heaven !  
« How are you Rafa ? ».   
« Good. Congratulations again for the new title ».   
« Thank you, I’m sorry… ».  
« Don’t be, the best won, no ? » interrupted Rafa.  
The two men looked at each other for a while in complete silence.  
« Why are you here Roger ? » Rafa asked.   
« Uh…where’s Alejandro ? » Roger said.   
« What ? I don’t know, maybe in his room ».  
« How you don’t know ? He’s your boyfriend ! ».  
« Boyfriend ? No ! Is just friend ».   
« I saw you kissing him » snapped Roger.   
« He kiss me ! And just one time » exclaimed Rafa.   
« Oh ! I…. ».  
« What are you doing here Rogi ? » Rafa said again softly.   
« Can I sit down ? ». Without waiting, Roger went and sat on the sofa. Rafa followed him and sat on the same sofa.   
« Rafael, I want to apologize for what I said at the US open… » Roger started.   
« I no want to talk about it » Rafa tensed.   
« I’ve been thinking about you a lot during these last months. I, I couldn’t understand why I had been so hard then…It’s because I was afraid ».   
« Afraid ? Of what Rogi? »   
« Of what I was feeling for you. Rafa, for months I tried to hide to myself that I was attracted to you, and now I accept it ».   
Rafa’s heart was beating like crazy.   
« Attracted to me ? But you said you no gay» Rafa whispered.   
« I lied. I like men and women. And I like you a lot ». 

Roger approached Rafa slowly on the sofa. He put his hand on Rafa’s left arm. Rafa was shaking slightly. He was looking at Roger unable to do otherwise. Roger leaned and touched Rafa right cheek with his other hand.   
« Rafa » he murmured. He put his lips on Rafa’s and started moving them slowly and tenderly. Rafa moaned and kissed him back. After a while, Roger deepened the kiss and invaded Rafa’s mouth with his tongue. The young Spaniard put his hands at the back of Roger’s head and engaged in a battle of tongues with his new lover. After a while, Roger decided he wanted them to be closer, so he pulled the young man and put him on his lap and carried on kissing him. He left Rafa’s mouth and sucked his neck, then he let his hands wander along his nipples, his back. They landed finally on his arse. Rafa was moving searching for friction. They were both hard and breathing heavily.  
« Rafael, baby, I need… » moaned Roger.   
« Si ! ».  
« Let’s go to bed ».   
« Rogelio, I want, I want… » Rafa was overwhelmed by the presence of Roger, the love and lust for him.  
They stood up, still kissing when the young one’s knees hit the bed. The Swiss laid Rafa on the bed. Roger removed tenderly his lover’s bathrobe and drank into Rafa’s sight.   
There laying on the bed was the man he wanted in all his naked glory. He was beautiful, tanned, and muscled with long legs. His cock was resting hard along his stomach. He was breathtaking. Roger put his hands and his mouth on that body, feeling drunk. He couldn’t stop, he would never be able to stop again, he told himself.   
Rafa was too gone to be shy now.   
« Rogi, you.., clothes, too much ».   
Roger stood and removed his clothes slowly without leaving Rafa’s eyes. His body was slender and lean. His cock was long, thick and so hard. Rafa blushed furiously. Roger smiled to his lover and went back into his arms.   
They moved against each other, moaning and amazed about the sensations of skin against skin, cock against cock.   
Roger took Rafa’s cock into his hand and pumped it while kissing the top of it. Rafa was chanting his name. Then, Roger took Rafa’s hand et guided him to his cock. Hesitantly, the young Spaniard touched the length with just one finger from the base to the top, where some precum had gathered. He took the precum with his finger, then brought it to his mouth to taste it, while looking at Roger. Both men moaned in unison and Roger crashed his lips against Rafa’s.   
« Baby, do you want me to ? » asked Roger.   
« Si ! ».   
« Turn over for me ».   
Rafa turned on his stomach and Roger lost his speech. His backside was astonishing, his ass a beauty. Roger kneeled beside his lover and caressed him. Rafa ondulated under him.   
« Rogi… »  
« You’re so…you’re so beautiful, you know that. I can’t… ».  
« Rogi » Rafa repeated.  
« Can I touch you there? ».  
« Anything ».   
Roger put his hands on Rafa’s ass and fondled the two globes. He felt a lust he had never felt before. He then slipped a finger into the crease, found his hole and caressed it. Rafael was dying of the sensations he was feeling and kept on moving his ass towards Roger, searching for more.   
Roger carried on for a while, then he whispered to Rafa.   
« Do you like it baby ? ».  
« Yes ».  
« Do you want me to continue ? ».  
« Yes ».  
« Tell me what you want me to do ? ».   
« I can’t Rogi ».  
« Don’t be shy, love, tell me ».  
« Fuck me, por favor ».  
« Oh Raf ! Can’t you see what you do to me ? ».  
Roger draped himself over his lover and kissed his neck, then his mouth. Rafa kissed him back.   
« Can I eat you before ? » Roger asked without leaving Rafa’s lips.   
Rafa just moaned, became crimson red but nodded. Roger went back to his ass and took both cheeks into his hands, then he blew against his hole. Rafa shivered. Roger licked his lover’s hole.   
« Fuck Raf, it’s… ».  
Roger returned to his task, licking and kissing. Rafa was humping the bed, chasing his orgasm. He was talking incoherently. Then without warning, he came hard, shouting Roger’s name. Roger continued a little bit, then went up to kiss his man. Rafa could taste himself. He moaned, he wanted more.   
« Rogi, please » he begged.   
« Rafael, I know. Do you have something to… ».  
« In bathroom ».   
There, Roger found a lotion and a condom. He went back to bed, to find Rafa on his back, his legs spread waiting for his lover. He stopped overwhelmed by the sight. His heart beat faster. At this very moment, he knew. He was deeply in love with this man. He would do anything to make him happy, to protect him.   
He leaned into Rafa and kissed him languorously. Rafa returned the kiss, but something was shy about him now.   
« What’s wrong ? » Roger asked.   
« Nothing » Rafa adverted his eyes.   
« Tell me baby ».  
« Rogi, I-I never. Is first time for me » Rafa said shyly.   
The Swiss was shocked. He looked at his lover, amazed. The Spaniard was giving him something so precious. Unable to form words, he kissed Rafa and poured everything he wanted to say in that kiss.   
« My love… » Roger said. Oh how he loved that man ! Roger realized he had been stupid all these years. He had always looked at the younger man, sought him as often as possible. He thought it was just friendship, how wrong he was! It was just pure and beautiful love and he had the feeling that Rafa was feeling the same, if the look in his young lover’s eyes gave any hint.  
Roger smiled tenderly to Rafa, put some lotion on his fingers and went further his cock straight to his hole, without breaking eye contact with the Spaniard. He rubbed one finger against the hole and slowly entered Rafa, whose breath hitched. He stopped and waited for his lover to relax before he began to move his finger. The heat and tightness were unbearable, he was so hard but he had to be patient.   
He added a second finger and scissored the two. Unpredictably, he found Rafa’s sweet sweet spot ! Waou, first time, first hit. He must be very clever or maybe he had just found it on instinct, as if they were made for each other. Rafa wailed and nearly jumped. His eyes were rolling, he was speaking a language Roger didn’t recognise, and he was hard again. The Swiss was hard too and couldn’t wait anymore. He removed his fingers, put the condom on, poured some lotion on it and whispered Rafa to turn over on his stomach.   
« No Rogi. I want see you ».   
« Rafa, it’s your first time. It will be easier in this position. And I want your first time to be fantastic ».   
Reluctantly, Rafael put himself on all fours. Roger, behind him, caressed his back and slowly guided his cock into the hole of his lover. Rafa tensed, Roger soothed him and carried on until he was balls deep. Progressively, Rafa relaxed and Roger started moving. The sensation was incredible.  
« Roger, Roger, Roger » Rafa was chanting.   
Roger had never felt anything like this before. It was heaven, it was like coming home. 

The Swiss sped and found a rythm that made them both groan. Roger was so hard inside Rafa. Rafa’s cock was hard as well and boucing on his belly.   
They were approaching orgasm.   
« Rafa, I’m going to come ».   
« Come inside me Rogi, please, please ».   
The please sent Roger over the edge. He came hard inside his lover, saying his name. Rafa came as well for the second time this evening, without touching himself.   
Rafa released Roger and both felt into each other’s arms, panting and trying to recover.   
They kissed and kissed.   
« God Rafa, that was… ».   
« Si ! Rogi, I… ».   
« I want to do it again and again. Do you … » asked Roger hesistantly.   
« Rogelio, I have been waiting for you for years ! Si, I want to do it again and again. I lo-like you ! ».  
« So, you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours ? ».   
« Si ! Si ! Si ! ».   
Roger took his man’s face and kissed him with passion. He felt a rush of desire inside him and he could feel Rafael hardening as well.  
« Ready for round two, baby ? » Roger asked.   
« And three, and four… » Rafa laughed, letting himself sink into this ocean of desire and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
